Return of the Ancient Werewolf
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One day the Cullens gets an unexpected visitor to there house. Harmony has returned to them. This time with company. She explains to them what has happened to her in her journeys. What has she done to put her life and her companion in danger with the Volturi? Will the Cullens be able to help her this time?
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Ancient Werewolf

Chapter 1

_Note: If you haven't read A New Beginning or The Ancient Werewolf please read them before reading this. Enjoy_

"Will why are we going hunting?" Haley asked as she watched the sun go down behind the mountains. "I'm not even thirsty."

"I just wanted the company while I hunt." Will said as he tackled a deer and drank its blood.

Haley could tell that he was hiding something from her but didn't dwell on it as she heard a growl behind her.

Haley turned to see a mountain lion crouched behind her.

Haley growled also and lunged for the lion and drank its blood.

"So much for not being thirsty." Will said as he finished off the deer.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Can we go back now Will? Your eyes are back to their normal butterscotch colour."

Will nodded.

"Your hiding something from me aren't you?" Haley asked as she raised an eyebrow. "What are you hiding Will?"

Will shook his head. "Why would I hide anything from you Haley?"

Haley rolled her eyes and turned. "Let's just get back to the house."

When Haley and Will got back they found everyone standing in front of them smiling at Haley.

"What's going on?" Haley asked as she looked at their faces.

Carlisle stepped forward and said. "Happy birthday Haley."

"I forgot that today I was turning 18." Haley turned to Will. "So this is what you were hiding from me."

Will laughed. "I was supposed to get you out of the house while we got your present. Happy 18th birthday." He said as he kissed her.

Haley received hugs from each of them.

"I can't believe that your eighteen today." Edward said.

"Neither can I." Haley replied.

"I'll be eighteen again soon enough as well." Will said.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Alice smiled. "That's for you Haley. It's your birthday present."

"My birthday present?"

Alice nodded and grinned. "Answer it."

Haley grabbed the phone and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Hey mum."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley grabbed the phone and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Hey mum." Came a voice said. "It's me Samantha. Blake, Tom, Alexis, Alexandra, Abby, Lucca, Emma, Riley, Pepper and I are calling from the collage to wish you a happy birthday."

Haley smiled. "Thanks Sammy. It's great to hear your voice. Can you wish Abby and Emma a happy birthday as well for me?"

"Yeah I will–"

"We only care about your birthday not ours Haley." Came Abby's voice in the background.

Haley laughed.

"It's still your birthday as well Abby." Samantha said. "Anyway we have to go now Mum. Class starts soon. Say hello to everyone for me. Good bye."

"Bye."

The phone went dead in Haley's hands.

Haley looked to her family and smiled as she put the phone down. "This is the best birthday. Thank you."

Edward smiled and hugged Haley again. "It's been eighteen years since we've been reunited."

"And married me." Will added.

Haley nodded in agreement. "And met the best, loving family in the world."

Alice suddenly gasped. "Everything just went dark. I can't see any visions."

"Is something coming?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know." Alice replied.

Without another word Haley ran outside onto the porch and looked around.

"I can sense something coming towards us." Haley said as her family came out to join her.

"Do you know who it is?" Carlisle asked.

Haley shook her head. "No."

About a minute later a wolf with snow white fur and crystal blue eyes walked out through the trees followed by another wolf with dusty grey fur and forest green eyes.

As the wolves walked out from the forest they changed into a boy and a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley gasped as she recognized the girl. "Harmony! Is that you?"

Harmony smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you again Haley."

"What are you doing back here?" Haley asked.

"I heard that it was your birthday so my boyfriend and I wanted to come here to wish you a happy birthday."

"Wait your boyfriend?"

Harmony nodded and turned to the boy. "This is my boyfriend Lucas."

Lucas nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Harmony has told me so much about you."

"He imprinted on you." Edward said.

Harmony nodded.

"Did you want to come in?" Carlisle asked.

Harmony nodded again. "Thanks."

"So how did you two meet?" Bella asked as Harmony and Lucas sat on the couch.

"I met Lucas when I arrived in Europe last week." Harmony explained. "I knew from the moment I saw him that he was for me."

"I knew what she was when I laid my eyes on her." Lucas said. "I knew that we were meant to be together."

Haley's eyes widened as she suddenly had a vision.

They were standing outside the house and the Cullens all stood in a crouch.

The Volturi were standing in front of them.

Aro smiled. "Give us the girl."

"I'll never go anywhere with you Aro." Harmony said.

Haley, Will and Edward gasped when the vision ended.

"What did you see Haley?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't understand." Haley whispered. "Why are they coming here?"

Harmony sighed and looked down. "You saw them didn't you?"

"Saw what?" Esme asked.

"Haley what did you see?" Alice asked.

"I…. I saw the Volturi. They were here and they wanted Harmony."

Edward turned to Harmony. "Harmony what happened while you were in Europe?"

Harmony looked to Lucas who nodded. "Tell them what happened Harmony."

"Alright I'll tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do you remember when I told you when the Volturi killed my family?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well while I was in Europe the Volturi found out about me somehow and went to kill me but Lucas and I escaped. I think they know that were here now and are coming to kill us."

"They want Lucas as well?" Carlisle asked. "Why?"

"They think he's like me but he isn't. Lucas is just an ordinary werewolf."

"This is going to turn out into a war." Alice said.

"Did you manage to see something?" Haley asked.

Alice nodded. "The whole Volturi are coming."

"Who will be fighting with us?"

"Everyone." Alice replied. "I saw Blake, Riley, Alexandra, Abby, Lucca, Emma and Pepper. Maddy and Alec weren't there." Emmett and Rosalie sighed with relief together. "Along with Samantha, Tom and Alexis. They were inside the house protected by your shields."

"When will they be coming?" Carlisle asked.

"In two days." Alice and Haley said together.

Edward ran back inside and went to the phone.

He grabbed it and began dialling.

"Hello?"

"Samantha it's your uncle Edward here is Blake there?"

"Yeah he's here."

"Can you put him on?"

"Hello Edward?"

"Blake can you get Tom to teleport you back here? It's urgent."

"I will. Is everything alright?"  
"For now it is. Just get everyone here and we'll explain everything to you." Edward said as he hanged up the phone.

About a minute later Tom teleported in along with Blake, Riley, Alexis, Abby, Lucca, Emma, Samantha, Tom, Alexandra and Pepper.

"What's going on?" Pepper asked.

"The Volturi are coming here in a couple days." Haley explained. "They want to kill Harmony and Lucas."

"It's our fault." Harmony said. "We should have never have come back to you for help."

"Don't say that Harmony." Lucas said.

"We'll help you fight them." Samantha said.

Haley shook her head. "No you, Tom and Alexis will not be fighting. You're going to be staying inside the house where you'll be safe. Tom if there is any sort of danger you'll orb them out straight away. Got it? Do not hesitate."

Tom nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days later….

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Haley, Will, Blake, Abby, Alexandra, Riley, Lucca, Emma and Pepper waited outside while Tom, Samantha and Alexis were inside.

Harmony and Lucas had changed themselves into werewolves.

"I can hear them coming through the forest." Edward said.

"And I can sense them." Haley said.

'It's lucky that Bella and I have our shields up.' Haley thought.

About a minute later the Volturi walked towards them and stopped.

Aro, Caius and Marcus stood in front of the Guard.

"Aro I would kindly ask for you to leave." Carlisle said.

Aro shook his head "We came to kill that werewolf and we won't leave until that happens."

Harmony growled.

"Give her to us." Caius said.

"We are not handing her over to you." Haley said. "We are going to protect her and Lucas."

Caius smiled and turned to Aro.

Aro nodded and turned to the Guard. "Fight them."

The Guard rushed the Cullens and began fighting them.

Haley growled and dodged out of the way as Pepper sent a flaming fireball to five Guards who were standing around her.

The Guard jumped out of the way from the fireballs causing Haley to escape them.

"Thanks for that Pepper." Haley said.

Pepper smiled. "Anytime."

Haley ran over to Will's side.

"Are you alright Haley?" He asked.

Haley nodded.

A howling noise caused Haley to turn to see that Aro had Harmony in a headlock.

'No Harmony.' Lucas thought as he ran towards Aro.

Edward tackled Lucas to the ground. "No Lucas don't get yourself hurt."

'Let me go Edward.' Lucas said. 'I don't want Harmony to get hurt. I have to go help her.'

"Do you really think that you can help her by hurting yourself?" Edward asked.

Harmony howled in pain.

'I have to go help her.' Haley thought.

She turned to Will. "I love you. I'm so sorry." She said as she ran off towards Aro and Harmony.

"Aro get away from her." Haley yelled as she stood in front of Aro and Harmony.

"You're a fool Haley." Aro said. "You would fight to save a werewolf?"

Haley nodded. "She's my friend."

"Well she's not a friend of mine." He said as he tightened his grip on her.

Haley growled. "Don't you dare."

Haley then heard someone laughing from behind her back.

"You know Haley you should really keep yourself under guard at all times." Caius said.

Haley had no time to react before Caius ripped her head off her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"NO!" Will screamed as Haley's body slumped to the ground in front of Aro.

"Haley!" Edward said as Caius burnt the body.

Everyone stopped fighting and stared wide eyed at the pillar of fire.

Pepper screamed causing an explosion around her.

The explosion caused Aro to let go of Harmony.

Harmony ran away from Aro the moment he let go of her and ran to Lucas's side.

'Are you alright?' Lucas asked.

Harmony nodded.

Caius turned from the pillar of fire to the Cullens and smiled at them.

"We'll be back." Aro said as he and the Volturi left them.

Will ran over to the pillar of fire and collapsed to his knees in front of it. "Haley. NO! Haley."

Pepper stood next to Will and blew the fire away using the full force of the wind.

They could see that some parts to Haley still remained.

"She's gone." Edward said as he came towards the remains. "Haley…. I don't believe it. She's gone."

Will punched the ground. "No. Haley you can't be gone. You can't."

"We should have known that this was going to happen." Blake said.

"Mum no!" Samantha yelled as she ran out the house with Tom, Alexis and Kali behind her.

"No she's not gone." Alexis said. "She can't be gone."

"I'm so sorry." Harmony said as she cried. "She sacrificed herself for me."

"Can you bring her back?" Rosalie asked Abby and Pepper.

They both shook their heads at the same time.

"We can't seem to focus on her when we try." Pepper explained.

Edward walked over to a tree and dug a large hole in front of it.

"Bring the remains." Edward said. "She should have a proper burial."

As they put the dirt back in the hole Will ran in the house and came out with Haley's guitar in his hands.

He set it on Haley's grave and kneeled beside it.

"You will be avenged Haley." Will said.

They stayed by her grave for another hour.

**A/N Don't worry it's not the end of Haley. Please don't hate me for killing her off. This was a prank I did on April Fool's Day for my cousin. Please keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'I love you. I'm so sorry.' Those words rang in Will's head as he kneeled in front of Haley's grave a day later.

'Why did you leave me?' Will thought. 'Did you know that somehow you were going to die? You left everyone behind. Sam, Alex, Riley. Me. And of course your brother. Did you even care about them? About me? Edward is in a terrible state right now. Why did you have to die Haley? You will not believe how much everyone misses you. You've made a huge impact to the Cullens.'

Alexis walked out of the house and walked to Will's side. "Grandpa? Grandpa are you alright?"

Will shook his head and turned to Alexis and opened his arms for her.

Alexis went into them and started crying.

"Hey now why are you crying?" Will asked.

"I miss Grandma." She said.

"We all miss her." Will replied. "But don't worry she'll come back."

"How?"

"I don't know but we can figure out a way sweetheart." Will replied. "I'm not going to give up until I have her in my arms again." He looked to the guitar. "Without her I'm incomplete. I once told her that. Many years ago before you were born Alexis."

"Are you coming inside?" Alexis asked as she stood.

Will nodded and stood.

As he stood he sensed someone approaching them in the forest and hissed.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"Someone's coming?" Will replied. "Alexis go inside."

"No. I'm staying out here."

Edward came out of the house followed by the Cullens.

Will turned to him.

He can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Do you know who it is?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded. "It's Maddy and Alec."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Will growled.

"Calm down Will. Aro, Caius and Marcus didn't follow them. There alone. Maddy found out what happened and wanted to come to see for herself. Alec wanted to follow her."

About a minute later Maddy and Alec came bounding out through the trees.

Emmett, Rosalie and Tom ran up to Maddy to hug her.

Alec turned to Will.

He looked to the grave then to Will. "I would like to say sorry for what my masters have done to you and to your family."

Will growled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heard off?"

"Because it was not me that killed Haley." Alec replied. "My masters Aro, Marcus and Caius have always wanted to kill Haley. They thought that she was a threat to them because she was powerful enough to bring them down."

"Haley would never do that though." Will said.

"They didn't know that though or even cared." Alec said.

Maddy walked over to Will and hugged him. "I'm sorry Uncle Will." She said as she turned to the grave. "I have a gift for you Auntie Haley." She kneeled down in front of the grave and placed her hand on the ground.

About a minute later she removed it and lying on the ground was a glass rose made of ice.

"It will never shatter or melt." Maddy said. "I wanted to make it for her."

"It's amazing Maddy." Will said. "Haley would have loved it."

"Alec is Aro coming back here?" Carlisle asked.

"He wants to come back so he can kill Harmony. He still wants too." He saw Harmony hiding behind Lucas. "But he's scared. He knows that you're powerful even without Haley and he doesn't want to risk losing anyone. So he doesn't want to come back here anytime soon. So I think that you'll be safe."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you."

Will growled. "I still don't trust you."

"I understand why you don't trust me Will when I'm a part of the Volturi." Alec replied. "But you have to trust me when I say that I don't mean any harm coming here today."

Will looked to Edward who nodded.

"Please Uncle Will." Maddy said. "Can you at least trust that Alec won't put this family in any sort of danger?"

Will sighed. "Fine."

"Did you both want to come inside?" Carlisle asked.

Maddy and Alec nodded and followed Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Emma, Abby, Riley, Samantha, Lucca, Alexandra Blake and Alexis inside.

Edward, Bella, Harmony, Lucas, Tom, Lucas and Pepper stayed outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Will turned as Amy came running through the trees.

"Amy!" Tom said as he ran to her side.

Her face fell when she saw Haley's grave. "So it is true."

Will nodded.

Amy turned to Will and shoved him back. "Why didn't you protect her from them?"

"Amy stop it wasn't his fault." Tom said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Amy didn't listen to Tom and shrugged his hand off her.

"She wanted to help protect her friend."

"You could have done something to stop her instead of letting her get destroyed." Amy replied. "Did you even love her at all Will?"

Edward decided to get in-between them. "That's enough Amy you have no idea what we've been through. You weren't there to see her get destroyed."

Amy ignored him. "Well Will you haven't answered my question. Did you love her at all?"

Will nodded. "Of course I loved her."

"Then why didn't you stop her!"

"I wanted to but when I moved something was stopping me." Will said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I bet that you were too scared to even move."

"Amy stop this." Harmony said.

Amy turned to her. "Shut up! This is your fault in the first place." She turned back to Will. "You were just too scared to help her."

Will snared. "That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Amy asked. "Then why is she dead and your standing here instead of her? Why in all those years that you were married to her you may have secretly hated her because she was so powerful and you only had minimal amount of powers."

Will took one step towards her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Listen here Amy. I didn't hate Haley. Not one little bit."

Amy smiled. "That's right let all your guilt out on me."

Carlisle ran out of the house and to Will's side. "Will let her go." He said as he put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Oh no I insist. Let him go on. Let him take all his regret for not helping Haley all out on me."

Will growled and let her go.

He then turned and ran off into the forest.

Carlisle turned to Amy. "Amy you had no right attacking him like that. The death of Haley affected us all. Will the worst of it." Amy rolled her eyes. "Listen to me. Will told me after we buried her remains that Haley used her physical shield to keep Will from following her when Harmony was caught by Aro." Harmony looked down. "He couldn't break through it no matter how hard he tried."

"Really?" Amy asked.

Carlisle nodded.

Edward sighed. "I'll go after him and bring him back." Edward said as he ran off.

Edward found Will sitting in a tree.

Edward shook away a memory of Haley hiding in a tree and approached Will. "Hey Will."

Will sighed. "Edward." He said as he jumped down from the tree. "I suppose you're here to take me back?"

Edward nodded. "Amy's sorry. Carlisle told her what happened after you left."

"Edward I can't take this." Will replied. "I want her in my arms again. I want to see her beautiful face again. I want to kiss her."

Edward sighed. "I want those things as well Will. You have no idea how hard it is for me to lose Haley for a second time. It's lucky that Bella is by my side comforting me otherwise I would go and destroy myself just to be with her."

"That's a dark thought." Will said as he turned in the direction of the house. "We should go back." He closed his eyes. "If only that house wasn't full of memories of Haley."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Yes I wish that as well."

Amy walked over to Will with Tom behind her as they got back to the house. "I'm sorry for what I said Will."

"It's fine Amy."

Suddenly there came shouting inside the house.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"I don't know." Edward said as he ran inside.

Will, Amy and Tom joined them.

They joined everyone in the lounge room.

Will could see that everyone looked very excited. "What's going on?" Will asked.

Lucca had an excited look on her face as she turned to Edward, Will and Amy. "We've figured out a way to bring Haley back."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Will's eyes widened. "How?"

"Abby, Samantha, Lucca and I can hold hands and joined our powers together to bring Haley back." Pepper explained.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Samantha said. "It was so simple."

"It will take a lot of energy to do it through." Abby said.

Lucca nodded. "Yes. Especially from Samantha seeing as though she's not a vampire. We don't know what the result will be when we've finished."

"When are you doing it?" Will asked.

"Now." Pepper said. "We were going to go outside and sit on the grass in a circle."

Everyone watched as Pepper, Lucca, Abby and Samantha sat in a circle on the grass outside.

Samantha took a deep breath as she grabbed Lucca and Abby's hands.

Lucca, Abby, Samantha and Pepper each closed their eyes and sat still.

Will could see Samantha frowning as she sat there with Pepper, Lucca and Abby.

"Samantha we need more of your energy." Lucca said.

"More?!" Samantha said.

"Yes." Abby said. "Give us all that you got."

Samantha swayed a bit but kept herself sitting upright. "That's all I've got."

"It's enough. Don't give us any more." Pepper said. "Now consecrate."

About a minute later Will watched in amazement as Lucca, Abby, Samantha and Pepper started to glow.

"It's their power starting to show." Edward explained. "It's slowly turning to energy."

"Amazing." Carlisle said.

Will could see them all frowning now.

The power turned to energy as it left their bodies and floated like a ball beside them.

"Keep consecrating!" Pepper yelled. "Keep it up!"

Lucca, Abby and Samantha nodded together.

A minute later the ball of energy started to take shape and a bright light suddenly engulfed them.

Lucca, Abby, Pepper and Samantha opened their eyes to look at the figure in the light.

Will could see that Samantha looked a little pale in the face.

"We did it." Samantha whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A second later the light dyed down into the figure's body.

She had her eyes closed and had her head down.

Will's eyes widened. "Haley."

Haley opened her eyes and looked up and smiled. "Hey guys." She said in a hoarse voice as she put her hand to her throat.

Will ran over to Haley and kissed her on the lips surprising Haley.

"Will." She whispered. "Oh Will. I missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you."

"Haley."

Haley turned towards the Cullens and hugged each of them.

She hugged Edward tightly.

"You will not believe how much we've missed you." Edward said. "You are never to do that again. Do you hear me?"

She went to Harmony and Lucas and hugged them as well.

"I'm so sorry Haley." Harmony said as she started crying.  
"For what?"

"I was the one that got you killed." Harmony said.

"Hey that doesn't matter anymore."

Samantha jumped up and ran into Haley's arms. "Mum!"

"Hello baby."

"We better go." Maddy said to Alec.

Alec nodded.

"Alec you're not going to tell Aro that Haley is alive are you?" Edward asked.

Alec shook his head. "No." he said as he ran off with Maddy.

"Let's go inside." Carlisle said.

Haley put her hand to her throat again. "Um… Do you mind if I go hunting first? My throat is so parched."

"I'll come with you." Will said. "You don't think that you're going anywhere without me do you?"

"And I'm coming as well." Edward said.

Everyone walked back inside as Will, Haley and Edward ran off.

Haley attacked the first deer she came across and drank it dry.

She attacked two more deer and it was only after she felt that she was satisfied.

She found that Edward and Will were watching her. "What?"

"We are just so glad that you're here." Edward said.

Haley sighed. "My death affected you both didn't it?"

Will and Edward nodded together.

"I'm sorry. I acted without thinking. I had a vision just before the fight started and it showed that someone was going to die. I just didn't know who until Aro had Harmony. I knew right then that I was going to sacrifice myself to save her life." She saw Edward's face change. "Yes Edward I hid all this from you. I didn't want you to know."

Will was immediately by her side and hugged her tightly. "You're never leaving me again."

Haley smiled. "No never."

"Come on I think that we should go back to the house." Edward said.

When they walked out of the trees and towards the house Haley stopped and turned to look at the grave.

"Was that for me?" she asked.

Edward and Will nodded.

Haley saw the glass flower and bent down to pick it up.

"Maddy made that for you." Will said.

"It's beautiful."

Will looked at her longingly.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I still can't believe that you're here." He said. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well." Haley said. "I'm never leaving ever again."

The end.


End file.
